To Be Together
by FanFictionFan303
Summary: Skyrim fanfiction. Male Alduin and female Dragonborn. When the Dragonborn sets off to kill Alduin, does destiny seem to have different plans in mind?
1. I Think Destiny Hates Me

_**(A/N: This is my first Skyrim fanfiction. A male Alduin and a female Dragonborn. If this, along with my other fanfiction, goes well, I will have a crossover happen!**_

 _ **All translations are from Thu'um org, but there won't be much dragon tongue involved. It annoys me slightly, so I won't bother with you all with it. Enjoy!)**_

 __I jolted awake, and looked around. I was in a wagon, going who knows where. I wasn't bound, gagged, chained, nothing. Although, it reminded me of when I went to Helgen, destined for the chopping block. That was when I met Alduin, the World Eater. The following events after escaping Helgen was me, finding out I was the Dragonborn. Me, joining the Legion and stopping the civil war. Me, going to Sovngarde to defeat Alduin.

That's when it hit me. I remembered what happened.

 _ ***flashback***_

I was leaning against a tree, my sword a few feet away from me. Cuts and bruises covered my body. Alduin flying circles around me, roaring in victory.

"Dovahkiin. You have lost," he said, piercing me with his yellow eyes. In one last attempt, I used my last resort.

"Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted weakly. He merely dodged it and laughed.

"Pathetic. You cannot win, Alexandra," he used my name. I coughed up blood as he flew off. I let the darkness consume me.

 _ ***flashback end***_

I was sure I died. I was _positive_ that I died; but here I was, alive and well. I noticed a Nord man looking at me. His hair was a black mess. His eyes were yellow and ancient, and seemed to be glowing. He wore a simple white tunic, brown pants, and fur boots. His muscles were bulging under the tunic, and his face seemed to be chiseled to perfection. It was familiar, and then I remembered reading about a legend.

' _Dragons who had enough power to have said to be able to go into the forms of humans, living among us. It is said their human forms reflect their dragon forms.'_ I remembered it from a book.

"Alduin," I snarled.

"You are awake. Good," he replied, smiling. His smiled was a crooked smile, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Um…umh. Why aren't I dead? Why are you here?" I asked stupidly.

"I will explain it later, we are almost to a house I bought and built. Lakeview Manor," Alduin replied. He had a house?

"You have a house…?"

"Yes, I do," he replied as the wagon stopped.

"Lakeview Manor," the driver said. Alduin paid him 100 septims, picked me up, carried me to the house, and set me down at a dining table.

"Now, let me talk. No interruptions," he started, "When I first saw you, I saw the fire in your eyes. The fight you put up to stay alive. The dragon in you. I knew you were the Dovahkiin, and I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Love. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Alexandra, I couldn't love anyone else. And, I've seen the way you look at me. The part dragon in you – we're destined to be together, as mates." I sighed.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this… but now that I've seen your human form, I think my human side agrees with my dragon side, Alduin," I said, lowering my voice.

"Then what's to stop us?" he said mischievously, with lust in his eyes. I smiled.

"Don't know," I replied. He suddenly picked me up and carried me upstairs, and setting me on the bed.

"What _is_ there to stop us?" I asked on last time as he started taking his tunic off.


	2. Learning About Dragon Mating

_**(A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. By the way, I forgot to mention this will be rated M, for very sexual interaction. This is the first chapter with sex, and adult language. Just a warning, but please enjoy)**_

*Alex's P.O.V.*

Faster than I thought possible, Alduin had undressed himself, from his tunic to his loincloth. I couldn't help but stare at his abs. Until I glanced down at his penis, and then my mouth dropped open. It must've been at least 6 inches.

"Um. Uh. Uhm," I said, dumbfounded. He chuckled.

"Seems like the legendary Dragonborn has caught her eyes on something she likes," he teased. I closed my mouth and gulped. I crawled into bed first, and watched as he followed, like a sabre cat stalking his prey.

*Alduin's P.O.V.*

I watched as Alexandra's breathing quickened. I chuckled, my chest rumbling.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just how you're breath quickened," I replied.

"That doesn't sound like _'Nothing.'_ " She said. I pounced on her before she could react. I pressed my lips against hers. Firm, but soft. Alexandra's lips seemed to mold into mine, like they were made for me.

 _'Mine,'_ my dragon rumbled. I agreed with it, as did Alexandra's dragon seem to agree. I knew how mating went, but she probably did not.

I broke the kiss, and she frowned.

"I need to tell you how dragon mating goes, Alexandra," I said calmly.

"Okay. How does it go?" she asked.

"You know how human mating works; they get married. It is until the humans die. It is similar to dragons, but they are bound together for life. Dragons live a long time, for centuries. If one dragon dies, his or her mate follows shortly after. But how they mate – that is the question I need to tell you. They merge their souls as one. I think you know how they merge the souls," I explained. She thought for a moment, and then seemed to get it.

"I'm guessing it's by fucking?" she asked, eyes glancing up at me.

"Yes, but technically, since I am in a human form, it won't happen." She frowned.

"I know, but don't worry. I might know how to fix it. If you want, we could try now," I said.

"Pleeeeease?" she begged.

"Okay, okay. But we'll need to get our clothes back on," by the time I finished that sentence, she was already up and almost dressed.

 _'She's fast,'_ I thought, astonished. We both quickly got dressed and I led her outside.

"Will we need to go somewhere?" she asked, "And how? The wagon left."

"We will need to go somewhere. There is this cave I know about. It is very remote, and we will not be seen or heard. The nearest city from there is a whiles away," I replied, "And we'll fly there."


	3. Dragon Transforming Part 1

_**(A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter! This chapter will be split into two parts, just so you know. Enjoy!)**_

*Alex's P.O.V.*

Alduin smiled and in a flash of yellow light, gone was the devilish human. Replacing him was a dragon, eyes staring at me. This was the dragon I was supposed to fight, not love. But it seemed like destiny had some change of plans. He lowered his neck for me to climb on. It took me a second, but I finally climbed on Alduin's back and in a comfortable position.

Before I could realize it, the World Eater took off and lifting into the sky. We soared above the clouds. I had flown on other dragons before, but riding on Alduin, the World Eater, was enthralling!

I lay against his neck, and I could hear his heart beating. I listened to that, plus the beating of his strong wings, and his neck moving up and down, falling to sleep.

Alduin nudged me awake.

"We're here," his deep voice rumbled. I blinked my eyes open to see we were in a clearing, a forest to the right of us. To the left was a cave. I slid off his neck and it took me a second to gain my footing.

"Where is the nearest city?" I asked, curious.

"We are in between Riften and Whiterun," he replied, "Why did you want to know?"

"Well, after this… we could go to Riften and get married, so we can be shown to the human side of this." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. We can, if it'll make you happy," he said.

 _'WHY IS HE SO CUTE?!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Well, let's go in the cave," I suggested. He took the lead, and the entrance of the cave was a tunnel. He lit the way by breathing small breaths of fire. When we got to the end of the tunnel, it opened into a wide cavern. Alduin lit several braziers with fire, and a word wall was at the far end of the cavern. I walked up to it.

Instead of a new word or shout, I simply got to read it.

"It talks about the Dovahkiin, and something they can unlock. You can harness the power to become a dragon yourself. Since you have the soul of a dragon, you will learn the specifics – flying, walking, et cetera," I heard Alduin's voice behind me. I kept on reading, and then I reached the part where it talked about _how_ to become a dragon and transforming back. It was simple – it was a spell, but I didn't exactly cast it. I just had to think about transforming into a dragon. I memorized the spell, and turned to Alduin.

"Alduin, could you help me with this?" I asked.

"Of course. You have it memorized, no doubt. You just need a soul. Well, I can't just _give_ it to you, by you killing me. But I can share you the knowledge of this spell; like those Greybeards do with Shouts," he replied. Then, Alduin bowed his head. A glowing light emerged from him and the light merged into me, into my soul. I immediately knew what to do.

A second later, I was immerged in a glowing black light.


End file.
